7 días
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Seis parejas diferentes seis historias contadas en una durante siete días (Multiparing Crack Paring Hetero SpaMano Hetero GerIta Hetero PortChu Hetero PruCan MacMona 2pMacauxNyo Gales) para el reto semana OTP del foro yo amo hetalia y tu
1. Chapter 1

7 Días

Capitulo uno

Día uno Confesándose ( Reto OTP)

 _ **Hola ¿que tal ? Espero se encuentren bien donde quiera que se encuentren bueno esta es la primer vez que participó en un reto de estos así que esperó hacerlo bien y bueno que también sea de su agrado**_

 _Hetalia no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor Hidekas Hiramuya_

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto "semana OTP" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?"_

 _Reto: Semana OTP_

 _Parejas : MacMona GerIta hetero SpaMano hetero PortChu hetero 2pMacNyoWal PruCan hetero_

Academia mundial 14 horas

El asiático frente a ella no sabia que decir estaba completamente paralizado y no era para menos hacia exactamente una semana que le habia dicho que era _su mejor amigo_ y ahora le salia con esto — etto ¿ serias tan amable de repetirlo?

—*suspiro* bien me gustas Shun así de simple

— etto — estaba rojo como un tomate no, no iba a negar que le gustaba pero quería estar 100 ℅ seguro de que era cierto lo que le decía

— ¿ no me crees verdad?

— no , no es eso es solo que ... Necesitó sa .. — no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió una leve presión en los labios que le dejo un sabor a fresa

—¿ahora me crees? — ahora ella no término de hablar ya que el le devolvió el beso

—eso responde tu pregunta

— si

Academia mundial 14 : 30 horas

— Feliciano si esta es una broma — decía una alemana ruborizada

— no veeee , no estoy bromeando Mony es que ... Me gustas mucho veee — dijo el italiano con una sonrisa

—¿ que dijiste?

— que me gustas — dijo con toda naturalidad — ¿quisieras ser mi novia veee?

La pobre alemana no supo que decir solo le dio una carta desviando la mirada una vez que el italiano la leyó le salto encima como niño chiquito feliz de la vida en un abrazo

—¡ veee que alegría! ¡ gratze Mony ti quiero Mony!

— ilch liebe dich Feliciano — dijo roja de la pena pero aun así le dio un beso en la frente

Academia mundial 15: 00 horas dirección escolar

— y hasta que no arreglen sus diferencias saldrán de aquí — dijo el director bastante molesto y con justa razón una cosa es que hayan estado casados se divorciaran y tuvieran la mala suerte de trabajar en el mismo lugar. Pero otra muy distinta era que a pesar de eso siguieran unidos con el pretexto de vigilar a su hijo , el director Romulo cerro la puerta dejando solos a Paulo y Chun Yan

—bueno ... ¿ahora que aru?

—¿ tu crees que no me importa? ¿ Crees que Shun es el unico lazo que nos une Chun Yan ?

— pues si aru tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver de se hace mucho

—¿ como lo sabes? ¿Crees que no me hierbe la sangre cada que ese ruso intenta cortejarte? Me equivoque al no ir por ti ese día y no quiero equivocarme de nuevo

— ¿y que esperas aru? ¿ que me arroje a tus brazos y diga vamos a empezar de nuevo y ... Veremos crecer a nuestro niño lindo juntos... Y envejeceremos juntos.. Vi-viviremos por siempre felices ? Por favor Paulo dime que quieres realmente

Ya no dijo mas porque la cayo con un beso sincero — eso es lo que quiero Chun

— ta-tambien yo aru

Academia mundial huerto de tomates 15: 30 horas

Lovino Vargas estaba furioso y no era para menos la chica que le gustaba estaba con un francés pervertido francés al cual detestaba a muerte cuando la vio salir se hizo el loco

— gracias Fran estoy segura que a Alice le gustara vuestro detalle

— eso esperó Isa bueno me voy creó que alguien te espera

— suerte tío — luego de despedirse se acerco al italiano — hola Lovi

— ciao Isabel

—¿ ahora que le pasa a mi lindo amigo Lovi ?

 _¿todavia pregunta?_ — nada maldición

— oh vamos Lovi conozco esa cara hombre regalame una sonrisa fusososososo

De nuevo usaba ese ridículo truco con lo mucho que lo odiaba en verdad a veces se parecían ella y su molesto hermano

—¡¿ que hacías tu con el francés pervertido!

— Lovi no me digas que estas celoso

—¡ claro que no maldición !

— calma solo le ayudaba con un regalo para Alice bien sabes que yo me reservo para ti

Ese comentario hizo que Lovino se rubororizada a mas no poder y decidió decirle de una vez — maldicion te quiero Isabel

—¡ Kyaaa! Anda ¡ decidlo otra vez!

— no te aproveches

Academia mundial patio escolar 16: 00 horas

Wendy Hunter caminaba muy pensativa todo por una ridícula apuesta tenia que besar a un chico pero no a cualquier chico si no a Cheng Wang el chico mas frío y tsundere de la escuela

—muy bien Wendy vas lo besas y no le vuelves a hablar en tu vida — decía para si misma cuando se acerco al asiático sus piernas no se movieron

— asunto — volteo la mirada — ah eres tu Wen

— hello Cheng amm ...

—¿ ocurre algo?

La galesa ya no le dio mas vueltas y le plantó un beso en los labios ambos estaban sonrojados a mas no poder y ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara

— sorry

En ese momento el asiático la tomo del brazo y le beso nuevamente —¿ tenia que devolvérselo no? — dijo sin expresión — nos vemos — se fue de ahí sin mas ni más y Wendy se quedo estática pero por alguna razon sonrió

Académia mundial 16:30 horas

Un canadiense medio invisible se ocultaba en el patio de la escuela su amiga alemana estaba actuando muy extraño últimamente parecía que estaba a salvo hasta que algo o mas bien alguien se le lanzo encima

— hola Matt ¿ porque huyes de la impresionante yo?

— porque la impresionante tu esta actuando medio raro dime que es lo que te propones

— esto — sin mas ni mas la albina le plantó un beso

— no vuelvas a hacer eso si quiera invitame algo

— bien te invito un helado

— yo más bien quisiera saber que sientes por mi

— bueno Matt la asombrosa yo te ama ¿y tu? — lo acorralo en la pared

— yo... También te amo — dijo antes de azotar

 _ **Bueno por hoy lo término espero actualizar pronto ciao hasta la pasta**_


	2. Chapter 2

7 Días

Reto OTP

Día 2 Gendervender

 _ **Que tal espero que se encuentren bien en donde quiera que se encuentren primero que nada disculpen la tardanza segundo esperó les guste el capitulo**_

 _ **Respuesta a Revews :**_

 _ **Xjapan me alegra que te guste sera complicado pero espero acabar a tiempo**_

 _ **Academia Mundial jardín principal 13 horas**_

— ya te dije que me dejes en paz Alfred — se quejaba una joven asiática de cabello castaño extremadamente largo soportar a un acosador era sencillo ¿pero dos? Era el colmo

— but Jade ¿que tengo de malo? Soy guapo , soy rico

— y arrogante — dijo la asiática molesta yéndose de ahí chocando con alguien — perdón

— senpai te ves enojada ¿ que paso? — pregunto Cristopher un buen amigo suyo y bueno porque no decirlo su primer acosador

— nihao , es Alfred sigue molestando ya no se que hacer para quitarmelo de encima

— ya veo, tengo una idea pero debes seguirme la corriente

—¿ de acuerdo?

Mas tarde

Volvieron a llegar a donde estaba el americano pero este no se esperaba esto — ¡ oye! Conque molestando a mi novia ¿no?

—¡¿ que?! — dijeron ambos sin creersela afortunadamente la macaense entendió el mensaje — te dije que tenia novio

— no te creo

—¿ a no? — la asiática siguiéndole el juego a su amigo le plantó un beso en los labios dejándolo aturdido —¿ ahora me crees?

— ok ok ok te creo i'm sorry no sabía — dijo yéndose de ahí

—se la creyó Chris xie xie ¿ Chris? ¡ Ay no! Lo siento despierta por favor

 _ **Academia mundial clase de cocina 15 horas**_

— no les queda mucho tiempo chavos tienen diez minutos — dijo el profesor con respecto a la práctica

— veee Luddy ¿estas bien? — pregunto Felicia asustada

— si, si estoy bien Feli — dijo el alemán sudando frío

—5 minutos— dijo el maestro

— veee terminaremos no te preocupes tengo una idea

— 1minuto

— listo

—¿ estas segura de esto?

— veee ¿confias en mi?

— Ja

— gratze — la italiana risueña le dio un beso en la mejilla poniéndolo rojo

 _ **Academia mundial clase de educación física 16 horas**_

— buen trabajo aru pueden volver a casa — decía el maestro Yao Wang

— Yao Yao privet — saludo la maestra de matemáticas Anya

— nihao Anya

— ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? — pregunto con coquetería

— pues...— ya no pudo hablar porque un balón de la nada le cayo a la rusa dejándole inconsciente

—ay cuanto lo siento en verdad no la vi — se excuso Fatima la maestra de geográfia y ex esposa de Yao o al menos eso había quedado en papeles

— lo hiciste a propósito — dijo el chino después de dejarla en enfermería

— claro que no , además ella se lo busco por meterse con un hombre casado

—¿ que? Fatima te recuerdo que estamos divorciados desde que Jade aprendió a caminar aru

— eso solo es un papel no me digas que ya no sientes nada por mi

— a-aru

— eso pensé recuperemos el tiempo ¿si? — dijo la portuguesa dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando su mano para buscar a su hija

 _ **Casa de la familia Vargas 17 horas**_

— ciao Antonio cada vez que te veo eres mas encantador — dijo Chiara saludando al español

— oh Chia sois tan linda con el jefe

—¿ y a mi no piensas saludarme Chia? — pregunto Isabel su hermana

— no pensaba ignorarte pero ya que insistes ciao bastarda — dijo con una mueca

— que graciosa

Mas tarde

— así que has mejorado en el cultivo de vuestros tomates fusosososo

—ehm si, — dijo sonrojada

— aww que linda pareja hacéis

— I-Isabel

—¡ callate bastarda!

 _ **Casa de la familia Kirkland 18 horas**_

— vaya ha bajado la fiebre pero aun así parece que tienes calosfrios y te ves muy mal, Wallace ¿que te tomaste?

— solo fue una copa de vino *achu*

— ay aja — la macaense miro al Gales con un puchero

— es verdad Kaouru no te enojes , aunque ¿sabes? Te ves muy linda cuando te enfadas

— iré a traer una manta — dijo sonrojada cuando el Gales la tomó del brazo la chica se sonrojo mas pues sabía lo que venia —¿ Wa-Wallace?

— bien sabes que no me sirven las cosas mundanas para volver a entrar en calor — susurro en su oído mientras con la mano libre acariciaba su cintura y besaba su cuello y su oído

—*ahh* espera ni-ni siquiera vine preparada

— sabes que solo contigo lo haría my darling — dijo aprovechando que se distrajo despojandola de su blusa y metiéndo su mano en el sostén haciendola gemir todavía mas — mas gime mas

— *ahh ahh ahh* h-hay algo que se hacer y tu no *ahh*

—¿ que? — dijo soltando su brazo besando su hombro mientras seguía tocando su cintura y sus pechos pero hubo algo que no se espero

— *ahh* Se hacer nu-nudos — la asiática tomo el control con su mano libre tocó la parte baja del Gales derribandolo con la mano libre ato sus muñecas y beso su cuello —¿ que tal?

— *ahh* eres cruel

— tu empezaste

 _ **Parque de la ciudad 19 horas**_

— Gil ¿ya llegaras? — preguntó la pequeña canadiense

—si, no apresures al impresionante yo — reapondio el alemán

—si, se que eres impresionante y todo eso pero comenzará a llover

— ya estoy aquí

— bien ¿para que me citaste?

— bien Maddy iré directo al grano — dijo el alemán

— dime,

— kesesesese me gustas

—¿ que?

— que me gustas Maddy

La canadiense se sonrojo parecía que el alemán hablaba muy enserio — tu tu también me gustas Gil desde ahora eres solo mio ¿me oíste?

— y tu perteneces al asombroso yo

 _ **Hasta aquí lo dejare por el momento espero les haya gustado ciao y hasta la pasta**_


End file.
